The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Shotguns and other firearms are well known tools and recreational instruments. Firearm and ballistic barrels require regular cleaning in order to keep the gun in the best condition possible for accurate shooting. One of the main components of a firearm that requires regular cleaning is a bore of the barrel. In fact, the bore should be cleaned after each use; a bothersome and time-consuming task. Because of this, most firearm owners do not clean their shotgun bores at all.
Shoot-through bore cleaning devices are known in the art. Some include rigid frames that connect a lower charge cap to bore-forward cup filled with weight. Some of the compressive force applied to the frame can in some embodiments be transformed into an outwardly oriented radial force that can be used to force intimate contact between cleaning materials and a bore of a barrel. However, some of the compressive force is used to compress the frame and is not directly applied to the cleaning materials.